Trouble or Love?
by NekoLoidChu
Summary: Len finds Oliver on the streets in the cold winter, and decides the poor boy needs a place to stay. But what Len doesn't know is that Oliver is quite a troublemaker, working as an accomplice for a criminal and whatnot. Will Len find out, and help Oliver? Rated T for some cursing! Weird title is weird :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Second fanfic! Yup. So this one's gonna be a bit happier than my first, so yeah. Also, I ship OliLen so much :3**

**This chapter has some cursing… I think thats it for the warnings?**

**Also, I do not own Vocaloid**

**So, I hope you enjoy! :3**

.

**Len's POV**

I was walking along the sidewalk, heading home from the store. Rin told me to go grocery shopping, since she already went last time, and no matter how much I begged to stay home and play video games, she still forced me to go, even though it was reeaaally cold out. Ugh, why does winter have to be so cold? I shivered a bit as I walked along.

Almost there, Len, come on…

As I was walking, I passed an alley, and saw a figure sitting against the wall. Huh, wonder who that might be… It's so cold out, why would they even be sitting out here?

I peered into the alley, and saw a boy, probably a bit younger than me. He didn't look very warm out here, even though he had a thick, blue coat, he still wore shorts and was barefoot. What caught my attention most as the fact that he was all dirty, and he was practically covered in bandages. Shouldn't he be home by now or something?

"Um… It's.. Quite r-rude to stare, ya know…" He said. Oh, I was staring?

"Oh, uh, sorry… Hey, aren't you cold? Where are your parents, anyways?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Oh! Er, um… I, uh… Don't.. have any…" He mumbled. Aw, poor kid. I feel kinda sorry for him, especially since it's snowing right now… i looked around a bit. "Well, do you have anywhere to go?" I asked, concerned. "N… Not really…" He replied shakily.

He doesn't seem like such a bad person. Maybe he can stay over at the mansion a bit, I'm sure Rin won't mind, right?

"Well, come with me then, you can stay over at my place till it gets warmer." I said, reaching my hand out to him to help him up.

"W-what? Really? Are you sure…?" He asked uncertain. "Yeah, It'll be fine, come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. As I started leading him out of the alley, I saw him look back into the dark corner of it, as if someone were there. I stopped, and asked, "Is there anyone with you…?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing!" He said quickly. I wonder why… Oh well, he still seems nice. I wonder how the others will think of him. Maybe we can be friends… For some reason, I'm kinda excited to have him over… Maybe it's because I don't have many friends around my age… Hmm… Well, let's see how this goes, I guess.

I couldn't help but grin as I lead him back to the vocaloid mansion.

.

**Oliver's POV**

I sat in the alley, shivering. Jeez, why is it so cold? I huffed, watching as my cold breathe rose into the air. Well, maybe I should try running or something. My boss can't run that fast, right? I looked into the back of the alley, and saw my boss look at me rather impatiently. I rolled my eyes. That lazy ass, making me do all his dirty work… Ughhhh… Why me? I sighed once again, as I heard footsteps.

I looked up to see some guy with his blonde hair up in a small ponytail and messy bangs. He had warm clothes on, like every other normal person.

_Just move along…_ I thought to myself. But he just kept staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable…

"Um… It's.. Quite r-rude to stare, ya know…" I said timidly. He blinked. "Oh, uh, sorry… Hey, aren't you cold? Where are your parents, anyways?" He asked. I fidgeted a bit. "Oh! Er, um… I, uh… Don't.. have any…" i said quietly. Why is he suddenly so nosy…? He seemed a bit surprised, but then looked around. "Well, do you have anywhere to go?" "N… Not really…" I replied. He thought for a moment, before speaking again.

"Well, come with me then, you can stay over at my place till it gets warmer." He said, reaching his hand out to me.

"W-what? really? Are you sure…?" I asked uncertainly.

H-he's letting me go to his house? He barely even knows me… Oh, I don't know what to do. I really want a place to stay, but…

"Yeah, It'll be fine, come on!" Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I guess I have no choice now, huh? I just hope I won't get into much trouble…

As he lead me out of the dark alley, I looked back to see my boss standing in the shadows, nodding in approval. Well, looks like I won't be staying there for long. I nodded back at him, and right then this guy looks back at me.

"Is there anyone with you…?" He asked.

I panicked internally. "O-Oh, no, it's nothing!" I said, hoping not to sound too suspicious. He just shrugged, and lead me back to his house. i wonder what he'll be like… Maybe I can try to be friends with him? If I don't get into trouble, anyways.

I wonder how I'll do this time…. Well, I'll find out soon.

.

**A/N:**** So, depending on how many reviews I get, I might update this :3**

**Please review and favorite if you liked it! Thanks for reading this so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapterrrr! Thanks for those who reviewed, really motivates me :3**

**Anyways, second chapter, Len and Oliver talk a bit more, and Oliver gets to meet the other vocaloids! :3**

**I don't own Vocaloid,**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Oliver's POV**

As he was leading me to his house, we talked a bit. I chose not to answer a few things, of course, but I'll admit, talking with him was fun. His name is Len Kagamine, and he's part of a thing called "vocaloid". Apparently, he sings a lot, and he enjoys it. That sounds pretty fun, and I like singing too… Maybe we _can_ be friends?

"So, your name is Oliver, right? What did you do before being in the streets? Anything interesting…?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Uhhh… I was… Errrr…" I tried to remember what it was like in my old home. Wow, it's been a long time since I've been there, huh? I can barely remember what the orphanage looked like, either…

"I used to live in an orphanage, but I, uhh, ran away…" I said calmly. "You ran away? Why? What happened?" He asked more questions. What a nosy guy.

"Oh, nothing bad. I just wanted to see what it was like to be free, you know, live alone…?" I lied. Yeaaah, I shouldn't tell the truth yet. Don't want a bad reputation with him yet, not till work's done… Sigh…

"Well, you shouldn't be alone now, I mean, you're like, 11 right?" He said. "… _I'm 12 and a half_…" I said, slightly annoyed. Am I that short or something? Hm..

"Anyways, you're still too young to live alone, so why don't you stay a while? While we help you find a permanent place to stay.." Len told me. I guess that sounds ok… But my boss would probably scold me if I stayed with Len for too long. Ugh, stupid man…

"Well… That sounds okay… How much further is your house…?" I asked impatiently. We've been walking for a while now… Like 15 minutes or something? "…We're here!" He exclaimed proudly. I turned my head to the side, and then I could tell why he sounded so proud. His house was HUGE. It was basically a mansion. Wow, I'm gonna feel pretty bad when I start taking their stuff… Oh well.

I looked up at the mansion in awe, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Um… Wanna head inside?" He asked. "Oh, um.. S-sure!" I said, slightly embarrassed that I was caught off guard.

He opened the door, and we went inside. I felt a wave of warm air and relief from the cold outside as we entered, and I looked around for a moment. What a fancy entry hall, with tile flooring, and beautiful furniture. I looked over at Len, "So, where am I staying?" I asked. "Um, in our house." He said simply. "In the guest room." "…. Where's the guest room?" I asked after a short pause. "Hey, before you go there, you should meet the rest of my family first! So they know you're here!" Before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and dragged me along through different halls until we made our way to what looks like the living room. There were a LOT of people there, and I honestly didn't feel that comfortable.

There was a girl with long, teal pigtails sitting on the couch, next to a girl with short blonde hair and a huge bow. She looks like Len… Maybe they're twins…?

Behind the couch was a man with blue hair and a scarf, and another guy next to him with long, purple hair. And next to the couch was a girl with short green hair, and long side bangs, who was talking with a woman with long, pink hair. They seemed to be playing video games. That looks like fun…

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Len yelled, making me jump because he was so loud, and I was right next to him. Everyone turned to look at us, then looked at me. Nnngh, look at Len instead….

"Hey, Len! … Who's that?" The blonde girl said, pointing at me. "Oh, this is Oliver. Found him on the street, and he needs a place to stay for the winter while we help him look for a permanent home." Len said. "You guys don't mind, right?" Everyone looked around for a while, then nodded at us. "Sure, we have some extra guest rooms. Welcome to the vocaloid house!" The girl with green hair said cheerily. She seems nice… but loud, too.

"Well, it's almost dinner, why don't you join us, Oliver? We can introduce ourselves at the dinner table!" The girl with teal hair said to me. "O-okay!" I said, a bit timidly since everyone was looking my way. At least everyone was friendly… I might get used to this.

.

**A/N: So, what do you think of the story so far? I would really appreciate constructive criticism so I can improve my writing more :3 **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So, this is the next chapter! **_

_**In this **_**_chapter, Oliver snoops around the mansion and Len laughs at Oliver's new hat._**

**_I don't own vocaloid,_**

**_Enjoy!_**

.

**Len's POV**

.

Yes! Everyone's ok with letting Oliver stay! I'm so happy to have someone else here my age, besides Rin. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but sometimes she and her friends get into really fangirl-like states where they want to dress me up in dresses and stuff, because I'm a "shota"…

Wait, what if she does that to Oliver, too?….. Well, shit. At least then I won't be alone. But there's no doubt they'd do that to him, since he's so cute, with his fluffy hair and freckles and… Did I just think that?

Calm down Len, so I think he's… A _little bit_ cute, but nothing more. It's probably just Rin's yaoi stuff getting to me, since she always ships me with Kaito and teases me about being gay. It's not that I have anything against gay people, but… Meh, I'll think about this later. It's dinner time now, anyways.

"Come on, everyone, dinner time! We're having leek stew~!" Miku said cheerily. I groaned. That girl and her leeks…. I heard a few others groan, and probably for the same reason. This is the 3rd night we had leeks. I think everyone should be able to choose what we ate...

I looked over at Oliver, who was probably the only one who was ok with what the meal was gonna be. "Come on, let's go" I told him. "O-oh, ok" He replied, as we all made our way to the dinner table.

As we entered, I couldn't help but notice how Oliver was admiring the big dining room we had. I felt really proud that a lot of our visitors tend to admire our house or complement the rooms.

Everyone took their seats, Rin sat to my left, and Oliver sat to my right. Everyone talked about while Miku got the food from the kitchen.

After Miku got the food and everyone started eating, we still continued talking. We all introduced ourselves to Oliver. He seemed a bit confused, of course, since there are a lot of us, but I think he'll remember everyone's names soon.

While talking, we got to know a little bit more about him, but not much, since he would avoid certain questions. I wonder why, but I'm getting curious… Maybe we should hang out later?

.

_**~After dinner~**_

**Oliver's POV**

.

There are a lot of people here. And a lot of names… Don't know if I will remember them all.. Hopefully I won't mix up their names… Oh well.

It's almost time for everyone to go to sleep. Good. So… The teal haired girl was Miku, right? She announced that bedtime was at ten. So I just have to wait…. Like two hours. Not that bad.

I looked around. Len lead me to one of the guest rooms after dinner. It's a pretty nice room, with a walk-in closet, and the bathroom is pretty close by. I sighed as I took off my hat and coat and set them down on the floor near the bed. Then, I flopped face-first onto the bed. What can I do in two hours?…. Oh, right. My boss gave me a list of the stuff he wants me to get. I should check it out…

I lazily got off the bed and picked up my coat. I searched the pockets until I found a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it and read the list.

"So, I need to get… Some headphones.. A phone… People's wallets... A television… And a person….? Wait, what?" I mumbled to myself. How the heck am I gonna sneak out with a bloody_ television_? And am I supposed to _kidnap_ someone? Hahah, no, I can't do that… Ugh. I really have no choice, do I? I folded up the paper and stuffed it back into my coat pocket.

I sat for a moment, then decided I should probably look around the place a bit. If I get caught, I'l just say I got lost. It _is_ a pretty big place, after all…

I got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I then began to walk randomly around the mansion. I have to admit, snooping was kinda fun. It was fun to see how different everyone's room was, too. I walked into a room where the walls were painted a deep shade of blue, and there was white carpeting. There was a bed with light blue sheets on it, and… Ice-cream plushies.

I closed the door and went to the next room. As I walked into another room, a strong smell of tuna hit me. i looked around, and saw the walls were a light shade of pink. The bed was covered in light blue bedsheets, and had… Fish plushies. What was it with these people and food? Wow.

I heard footsteps, and panicked. Oh no oh no oh no, someone's coming! _What do I do?_ I looked around and saw a laundry basket, which looked big enough for me to fit in. So I climbed in the basket, and buried myself in all the clothes in there. I peeked out of the basket, to see…. Luka, I think? She went into the room with… Miku and Rin. They didn't notice me there. Good.

"So what do you think of the guy Len brought in? He's a total shota, right? Am I right?" Miku asked._ I'm a what, now?_

"Well, of course! I bet Len just brought him in 'cause they're secretly dating" Rin whispered. _What_.

All the girls giggled uncontrollably, and then Miku spoke up in-between giggles. "Hey, hey we should try to get them together. I bet they would make a cute couple~"

"Oooh! Yeah!" Luka agreed.

"Think of the yaois that could happen~" Rin said with a dreamy look on her face. All the girls giggled again, then left the room.

After I was sure they left, I climbed out of the basket.

What just- I don't- Why are girls like that? Why do they like yaoi so much? I shuddered when I remembered their plan.

… Well, I'm done snooping. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Maybe I'll go to Len's room, since I should have at least _some _fun here.

Wait, where was his room again?... Oh well, I'll run into it eventually.

And I did. After fifteen minutes. I sighed as I knocked on his door.

He opened the door, and smiled as he saw me. "Hey Oli-..." He cut himself off, then laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, a bit confused. Did I have something on my face?

"Ummm…. Heheh… Nice hat." He said, half laughing. Didn't I leave my hat at the guest room…? I reached my hand on the top of my head, and felt some cloth. I pulled it off my head and blushed as I realized that it was a pair of panties. I immediately threw it on the ground, at Len's feet. He just kept on laughing.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE OK?" I yelled.

"Yea, ok, ok…" Len said, calming down from his laughter.

I sighed, and then asked, "So, setting that aside, what should we do now?"

.

_**A/N: I'm gonna try to update around every week or so? Or whenever I have time. Next chapter will probably be Len's POV.**_

_**So, thanks for reading so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Update yeeee :3 I try to update often, but I keep getting writers block. I know what to write, but I don't know **_**how**_** to write it. AsDfGh. At least I get it down eventually :3c**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

**Len's POV**

I finished laughing at the fact that Oliver had a pair of panties on his head when he knocked on my door. Did he seriously not notice? Wow. I wonder where he got them, anyways… I don't wanna ask.

"So, setting that aside, what should we do now?" Oliver asked after he threw the underwear to the ground. "We can go to Miku's room" i said plainly. "… What for?" He asked, confused. I tried not to laugh. "… We could get you another hat-"

"OH, ENOUGH WITH THE PANTIES ALREADY, I GET IT OKAY?" He cut me off, and I chuckled once more before actually thinking about his question seriously…

"Well, we could go to the living room and play video games there… Or we could go to one of the other's rooms… Or we could go out, but there's really not much to do right now, since it's already like, eight-thirty…" I listed some choices, and he seemed to think them through. "Uhh… We could play video games,maybe?" He asked quietly. "Ok, let's go to the living room!"

I ran through the hall and down the stairs. I looked behind me as I was running… But that wasn't a good idea. I heard Oliver yell, "W-wait for me!" and as I looked back, he tripped, and was tumbling down the stairs, and we both landed at the bottom of the stairs. "Ow.." I muttered, rubbing my butt, which I landed on. I looked over to Oliver to check if he's ok. He was laying face-down on the floor. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah…" He replied simply. "Sorry for, uhh… Falling on you…" He apologized. "Oh, it's ok, let's just keep going!" I replied.

I got back up, and went to plop myself down on the couch. I wanted to rest for a bit. "Soooo… What game do you wanna play?" I asked casually. "Uhhhhhh… How about you pick?" He replied. "Hmm…" I thought for a moment, before getting up off the couch and over to the tv, looking through the piles of dvds on the floor before picking one out.

"This one?" I asked. It was super smash bros. brawl, one of my favorites. "Okay!" he said, as I set up the game. I tossed him the controller, which he fumbled with, but caught. I turned my controller on first… Yes! Player one. I usually manage to get P1, and Rin or Kaito get really mad. Gumi just whines until I let her be P1. Oliver didn't seem to mind, luckily. After we picked our characters and started the game, I taught him how to play. I kept beating him, anyways. I didn't want to say out loud, but he was terrible at this game. I smirked as I killed his character for the hundredth time. I looked over and saw Oliver with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I turned back to continue the game.

.

**_~After Len wins the game~_**

.

"YESS HAHAA!" I yelled as I won the game again. "NOOOOOoooo…" Oliver yelled, then dug his face into the couch. "It's just a game, you'll be fine!" I tried to cheer him up, but I couldn't hear his response since it was muffled by the couch cushions. I looked at my watch. !0:24…

"Hey, we have to get to sleep now…" I poked his shoulder. ."… Come on, it's not that ba-" His quiet snoring cut me off. What? No one can fall asleep that fast, right?…

I poked his face. No response. I didn't really wanna wake him up… I guess I'll have to carry him… I sighed as I picked him up bridal style, and trudged up the stairs.

He was a bit heavy, but not that hard to carry. But my sleepiness said otherwise, and I was afraid I might drop him at any moment. I looked for his room and hurried inside, placing him on his bed.

I sighed again, this time in relief to have him off my arms. I was about to leave when a thought came over me. I turned slowly and looked at his face. Actually, his bandages. I stepped a bit closer, and poked him again to make sure he was asleep. Then, I carefully began to move the bandages that were on his eye, moving them up slowly. I know it was kinda mean, but I was really curious.

But, before I could see anything, he rolled over my arm in his sleep, dragging me down just a little bit. I groaned in frustration as I tried to pull my arm out from under him. I'm stuck here now… Now what do I do? I looked around. I tried lifting my arm again, but he kept moving, as if he were gonna wake up soon. I guess there's not much of a choice here…

I layed down next to him on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. How was I gonna explain myself in the morning? I yawned. Well… I'll think about that tomorrow. I slowly fell asleep, along with my hand.

_**A/N: Len can be kinda a creep sometimes. Like, that last part could've been Len's excuse to sleep with Oliver **_

_** Oh well, let Oliver deal with that.**_

**_Also, I _do not_ own vocaloid or nintendo!_**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so far! :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own vocaloid, just the plot~**

**Oliver finally starts doing what he came for, but Len isn't too happy.**

**Same warnings apply: Some swearing and derpyness.**

**Enjoy~**

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, yawning. The last thing I remember was playing video games with Len… When did I get to bed? I looked to the side and saw Len sleeping peacefully. Why was he here?

… Oh, I was sleeping on his arm… I bet his arm fell asleep, too. I stood up, yawning again. I'm still really sleepy. . . Meh, I'll sleep later. I looked for the list of the stuff my boss wanted, and read it over again. I _still_ don't understand how I'm gonna sneak out with a television and a person. He is so weird.

"I'll just start with small things… " I mumbled to myself. I slowly crept out of the room, and began looking around. I tried avoiding going into people's rooms, but they happen to have the stuff I was looking for. I groaned in frustration as I walked into a teal room, and the smell of onions hit me right in the face. It was really strong… But I managed to get out with a pair of black headphones in hand. I kept going around and through hallways, and I ended up in a room that smelled like fruit (Bananas, maybe?) when I heard footsteps outside._ Uh-oh._

"SHITSHITHSISTHSIHTIHSIT" I whisper-shouted to myself as I scrambled around looking for a hiding spot. Let me tell you, panicking in the dark is not a good thing to do if you're trying to be quiet. I ended up bumping into a desk and falling to the floor, with a loud thud. Right then, the door swung open and the lights flicked on. Len stared down at me, still half asleep. _Maybe he'll think this is a dream…_ I thought, slowly getting up.

"… Oliver, what are you doing in my room?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"… Nooooothinnngg…" I mumbled, trying to hide the stuff I've stolen.

"… Are those Miku's headphones? … And Kaito's wallet?… And Gumi's phone-"

I cut him off by dashing towards the door. Not only did I not want to answer him, but I kinda forgot who was who. I didn't make it that far, since Len tackled me to the ground.

We wrestled for a moment before he finally pinned me down. Ugh, why can't I be stronger..?

"Explain. Now." Len said, irritated and fully awake.

"Uh I Um, Well, ya see, uh…" What was I supposed to say, anyways? _'Oh, well, I'm just casually stealing your shit to give to my idiot boss, who's holding me captive to do his dirty work, no biggie'_

Len sighed, he was probably reeaally mad.

"Just give me everything back and leave" He said, getting up.

"… B-but I…" I didn't really wanna leave. I was too tired.

"I'm kicking you out, it was _really_ stupid of me to trust some stranger to stay over…" Len said harshly.

I stood up and dropped everything at his feet… But the phone accidentally hit his foot.

"OW OW WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled at me.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OK?" I yelled back.

"Oww… JUST GET OUT!" He yelled at me, and started pushing me out of his room. He slammed the door on my back. That hurt. A lot.

I sighed as I trudged back to my room, locking the door. Of course I wasn't gonna leave without taking at least ONE thing, so my boss wouldn't be mad.

But, why did it hurt so much when Len yelled at me? I should be used to that, right? I groaned as my head started hurting. I'll think about everything tomorrow.

I got into the bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I just wanted to sleep right now…

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter might've felt a bit rushed. And I also have a bit of writer's block, so I hope I didn't ruin the story with that…?**

**Anyways, I'm gonna try to plan farther ahead for the plot, so I'll know what to write better!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading so far~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I just got a bit busy, but anyways, at least I updated now!**

**Some cursing and shota cross-dressing...**

**Enjoy~**

**Len's POV**

UGH! THAT ASSHOLE!

I can't believe he ACTUALLY tried to steal from us! Even after helping him, and giving him a place to stay for a while, he STILL wants more. How greedy and stupid he is!

And after I was starting to trust him more… Why does it hurt so much? I don't know…

But I don't care! I don't wanna know, because I'm mad at him!

… Well, I should check his room to make sure he left and didn't just stay longer. I sighed angrily and walked down the hall to the guest room. I turned the door handle…

Locked. Of course. What should I do? I can't just let him stay, not after that… I thought about it for a moment…

I know! I should call my sister, Rin! She will surely help me, right? Right!

I ran over to Rin's room. I was hesitant on waking her up in the middle of the night, because she can be scary… But this is important, so HOPEFULLY she'll understand.

I opened the door and crept into her room. I walked up to her bed and gently shook her awake.

"Uh… R-Rin?" I whispered.

"E… Eh? Len?…. What time is it?" She asked tiredly.

"It's about… 2:30 in the morning…" I checked the clock.

"Len! You know that I need my beauty sleep!" She bonked my head with a fist.

"Ow! Rin! I need your help!" I whisper-shouted, rubbing the top of my head.

"With what?" She asked, sitting up.

"Well… Our guest, Oliver, tried to steal from us and-"

"WHAT?"

"- Rin, quiet. I caught him and got our stuff back, but now he just locked himself in the guest room. I think we have to kick him out…" I said firmly.

Rin hopped out of her bed, exclaiming, "No worries! Rin-sama will help you!" She giggled and grabbed my wrist, leading me out of the room.

We arrived at the guest room, and the first thing she did was knock on the door. We waited; No reply.

I watched as she repeatedly knocked on the door. It was even annoying me!

She knocked faster, and the knocking got louder. Eventually, she started yelling through the door, "OLIVER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"N-NO!" An irritated Oliver shouted back. Oh, so he was awake…

"GET OUT HERE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" She screamed, making me flinch a bit.

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T" He sounded as frightened as I was.

Rin sighed, then started kicking the door, each kick making the door weaker and weaker. Eventually, the hinges gave out and the door broke down. Rin and I stormed into the room to see Oliver sitting on the bed, practically shaking from fear. He looked from me to Rin, to me again, before making a dash towards the door.

"GET HIM!" I yelled, and Rin and I tackled him to the ground, squishing him.

"G-GET OFF ME!" He yelled. I got off, but Rin sat on his back, since he was lying on his stomach.

"Nope!" She said plainly. "GET. OFF." He said again.

"You need to be punished first!" Rin said, making Oliver flinch. "O-oh…"

Rin giggled maniacally, then lifted Oliver up onto his feet. "Let's start now! Len, come with me. I need your help!" She grabbed both of us by the wrist -And tightly, too- And dragged us to her room. She locked the door. She smirked. I knew what was gonna happen, and I wasn't sure if I should laugh or fidget awkwardly. Maybe both?

She grabbed Oliver by the arm and dragged him into the closet. I sat on the bed, and about two seconds later, I heard screaming. About five minutes later, Rin flung open the door, and pushed Oliver outside. He was wearing Rin's swimsuit- A BIKINI to be exact. I couldn't help blushing, but I also laughed, A LOT.

"S-S-STOP LAUGHING, Y-YOU!" Oliver's face turned red. I finally calmed down, and then felt something warm drip out of my nose, and saw blood drip onto the floor.

_Crap._

I looked up and saw Oliver looking at me weirdly, and Rin trying to suppress laughter. She looked at me and winked.

WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

"U-UH UM I-I-I-I-" It was no use.

Well, at least Oliver was punished (Thanks to Rin's wild shota fantasy ideas) but I don't know about kicking him out right now like… Like THAT.

Maybe I just need to calm down and think about it a bit. Yeah…

…

_But I can't think with him distracting me like that. _

**A/N:Pervy Len is Pervy. XD**

**So, I'm not sure how often I'll update now, since busyness and laziness and school and free time are scattered around my schedule. They don't really cooperate… But! I'm going to ****_try_**** to update within a week or so. But I might update beyond that, and if I do, then I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so far~! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I just got really busy, which made me kinda lazy… I'm honestly not sure how often I'll update anymore, since I tend to forget things, and I'm having a little bit of trouble at school heh… But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, finally!~**

**Len's POV**

"U-um… Rin, maybe Oliver should get his normal clothes back now…"

I had to admit, I was just a liiiittle bit flustered, and I didn't want to embarrass myself! Rin just smirked at me.

"I thought you were enjoying this? Judging by the amount of blood dripping out your nose, that is…" She giggled, and Oliver looked like he really wanted to stab something. Hopefully not some_one_…

"RIN. NOT. FUNNY." I said, getting annoyed. Rin kept teasing me, I kept yelling back at her, and Oliver just stood around awkwardly. I guess he couldn't get dressed since Rin was blocking the closet door… Every once in a while, I would glance at him, and then mentally slap myself.

But at least, eventually, she let him get dressed again. Rin opened the closet door and practically kicked Oliver inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Rin stayed outside, luckily for him. I sighed.

"So, still wanna kick him out?" Rin whispered. "You seem to like this kid…"

"What? No!.. How would _you_ know, anyways?" I _was_ growing a bit attached to him, but I still don't like him for betraying us!

"Brother, please, I have yaoi senses! And I could sense yaois _very_ easily!" She winked at me, and I tried my hardest not to kick her in the shin.

I honestly wasn't sure if she was right or wrong, I mean, Every other time she and her friends told me about their "yaoi senses," it was usually right…

_How yaoi obsessed is she and her friends? Jeez, girls… _

Suddenly, Oliver shouted through the door,

"RIN WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY BOXERS?"

… What.

I stared at Rin, who was now holding a pair of blue boxers in one hand.

She was giggling like crazy, "Hmmm, I don't know~" She said playfully.

"RIN! How did you-" I practically yelled at her, but cut myself off. Wait, does that mean she saw Oliver without boxers-

"Well, you can't wear a bikini with underwear, silly! Remember that time I made _you_ wear it?" She said.

My face grew red at the memory. I turned away, also because I was kinda mad at her.

"What's wrong?… You're not… _Jealous_, are you?~" She teased.

"What? NO! W-why would I-"

"You're jealous that I have his underwear and you don't~" She cut me off.

It could be true, but… I'm not _that_ pervy! Right…?

My thoughts were interrupted as Oliver shouted at us again,

"RIN PLEASE JUST HAND THEM OVER ALREADY!"

She opened the door just a crack, and threw his underwear inside.

"Happy now?" She said as the closet door closed.

"VERY." Oliver replied.

After a few moments, he came back out of the closet in his normal clothes, thankfully, and he threw the bikini at Rin's face.

"HEY YOU BITCH, UGH! GET BACK HERE!" Rin screamed as she chased Oliver outside the room, down the hall. I sighed, and got up as well.

How are they able to run when it's so late? I was getting really tired…

I went out of the room and started walking down the hall, trying to follow them. I heard a loud thud, and wondered if Rin caught him.

The thud was followed by girly screaming. I started walking faster to the living room.

_Yup, Rin definitely caught him…_

**A/N: I'm kinda stuck as to how the story should go next. Perhaps you guys could give me some suggestions?**

**Also, I don't guarantee that any suggestions will go on to the fic, but I'd probably use the ideas! And I'll be sure to thank you if I use your suggested idea! **

**Also, I tried to put in some extra humor as apology for not updating for so long! My schedule is kinda random, and I tend to improvise or procrastinate a lot of stuff, so I tend to lose time because of that… **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading so far!~ :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT thing

First of all, I'm reaaaally sorry for not updating this. I actually forgot about this story for a while. But, now that I remember and re-read this, I wanna continue this story as soon as possible, and I also wanna start writing/posting more on here (especially since my writing style/skill probably improved a lil' bit). Also, I'm a bit lazy to fix up any errors in the previous chapter, so thats a thing, so I'm looking forward to writing better stuff (at least I think it'll be better).

So, again, sorry 'bout all this, and I'll start trying to keep up and update more! (Also sorry for the disappointment that this isn't another chapter, but I'll get to that really soon :3c)


End file.
